Instant Messaging and Valentine's Kisses
by tecnawinx90
Summary: Just some TxT Valentine's fluff. Tecna keeps getting IMs from Timmy, but something always gets in the way of her opening them.....


TxT-centric Valentine's (Or shall I say day-_after_ Valentine's...) fluff. ^^ Nobody ever writes anything TxT-centric for V-day......anyway. Enjoy this cute piece of writing from me after the depressing themes of Reclaiming Tecna. And yes, I will eventually get back to Hidden Truths.

* * *

Tecna looked at the flashing green symbol on her computer screen. _An IM from Timmy? But he only uses that for special occasions and emergencies...._ she thought, confused. Today wasn't anything special, was it?

She clicked on the icon, confused. But before she had a chance to read it, Stella's excited screech filled the air.

"_EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! I'm so HAPPY!!!!!"_ the fairy of the sun and moon squealed. Tecna looked up from her computer, ears ringing from the sudden outburst of sound. Stella was bouncing around the room, drying her hair and reading a card that had come with a bouquet of red roses that morning. Tecna sighed, and got up, unwilling to be the recipient of a, "Brandon-just-did-this-and-that-and-_this!!!_" speech. She took her laptop and walked into the courtyard.

_Ping_. Another IM. Tecna was just about to glance down at her screen when a slight movement in her peripheral vision caught her attention. She stood and walked towards the forest where it had come from, the blue leaf-like gate parting to let her through.

A bird squawked. The forest had always seemed unfriendly to Tecna, and she walked towards it with an air of nervousness. Nature and the technology fairy.....didn't get along very well. Tecna thought back to her second year at Alfea, the Charmix year. She and Flora had tried without sucess to combine the two in order to perform a simple task, but the two magics never mixed. It was like trying to make Mac software compattable with a PC....it just wouldn't work.

The forest reminded Tecna of the "voice of nature" that eventually, all of the other Winx girls had learned to hear, except her. She supposed, coming from a technologically advanced realm, stripped clean of almost all traces of anything natural, prevented her from connecting with it. Just another thing that she could never excel at......

_Ping._ One more IM found its way to her computer screen. Tecna glanced at the screen, but before she had a chance to read anything, she tripped over a root. Another impractical thing about nature...the unpredictability of it. She began to stand up, and then jumped at the sight of a pair of feet in front of her.

"Careful of the tree roots, Tec. They're everywhere" a familiar voice cautioned. Tecna shivered. This was....but why was Timmy in the middle of Alfea's forest? He shouldn't be here...he would get in trouble. She looked up to give him a sharp reprimand, but the words died on her lips when she saw his eyes, crystalline hazel behind the fog of his thick glasses. It was the eyes. No matter how she tried, if she looked into his eyes, she could never say anything bad.

He offered her back her computer, which had flown out of her grasp when she fell. "If you had read my messages, you could have avoided that, you know." Timmy laughed.

"I didn't get a chance! Something always keeps taking my attention....first Stella, then that motion in the forest, and now _tree roots!!!"_

"Then why don't you read them now?"

"I-"

_Ping. _Tecna looked at her semi-closed laptop. She began to fold it open, and then stopped.

"What's the matter?" Timmy asked.

"If I try to look at it now, something will take my attention again!" Tecna complained.

"Try it" Timmy said.

Tecna opened her laptop and looked down at the screen, attempting to focus her eyes on the list of IMs when a hand covered hers. She looked up at Timmy, who smiled and pulled her into a hug. The laptop thudded softly down into the mossy footing as their two shadows connected in a kiss, a show of emotion that the technology fairy had never dreamed of participating in.

It could have been a second, a minute, an entire year for all Tecna knew. The wiring in her brain seemed to have short-circuted at the instant that hers and Timmy's lips met. But when the kiss ended, Tecna picked up her laptop, face as pink as her hair. She glanced at it and brushed off a few pieces of grass, glad that it had not come to any harm.

_Ping._ Tecna glanced at Timmy, who grinned sheepishly and hid his micro-computer behind his back. She glanced at the screen.

Timvention: Hi, Tecna!

Timvention: I'm in the forest outside Alfea

Timvention: Watch out for the tree roots!

Timvention: Happy Valentine's Day!

Timvention: I love you, Tecna

Tecna blushed as she read the last one, and hid behind the screen. Her fingers flew as she typed a response.

Tecnalogical: You lured me out here, into this forest, where I could have damaged my computer, all for a few IMs?!?!

_Ding_. This time it was Timmy's gaget that bleeped with the arrival of a new instant message. His eyes clouded with disappointment as he read the short sentance. Tecna smiled and sent the other IM she had just typed.

Tecnalogical: I love you too, Timmy


End file.
